


Esquivalience

by artificiallyexotic



Category: NCT (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Experiments, M/M, based off of vixx' voodoo doll, go stan them while you're at it, heechul's taking the role of the crazy lady, kidnapping/drugging, more tags to be added to this mess, ofc there's major character death, oh boy here we go - Freeform, oh yeah chenle gets forced to become female, sad attempt at horror, that song is still a bop, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallyexotic/pseuds/artificiallyexotic
Summary: "Quit your crying. We're either going to be killed or rot away; there is no hope."orThe Voodoo Doll!au that nobody asked for but is getting anyway





	1. not an actual chapter but yeah

Basically this is a NCT fic based off of VIXX's Voodoo Doll

This chapter is just kind of here until I get a couple of chapters planned

How it works:  
-At the end of every chapter there will be a choice where readers can choose from (it'll either be voted in comments or on a poll)  
-Each choice will have different outcomes, and the outcomes of the unchosen choice(s) will be listed along the chapters  
-Warnings and tags are important, but I'm only willing to change the "underage" warning if many people are against it  
-Relationships/Tags/Characters will be added onto depending on the choices that are chosen

 

 

That's it for now I'm fucking tired


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i always feel the need to write when it's almost ass o' clock at night

When Chenle's parents told him that his grades were dropping, he didn't need to know why. Yes, he got his end of the punishment, but to Chenle, it wasn't a punishment at all.

From a young age, Chenle found himself taking a few minutes standing in front of his stingy apartment building, trying to find what has changed in the past week. He always noted the smaller things, like when a leaf began to bud, instead of the bigger things, like if a branch was snapped off by his noisy seven-year-old neighbour.

During his punishment, Chenle got lost in the world outside his window.

-

School was tough for the observant boy. Chenle felt that he could almost never focus on the new material being tought in his classes. Instead, he found himself caught up over the streaks of ink of Expo-Markers fading over the weeks of writing and erasing, writing and erasing.

During the last week of April in his mixed grade class, Chenle noticed as his least favourite teacher's bitter frown slowly started to become a small smile.

And oddly enough, he spent so much time pondering how somebody so rude can be happy, that he didn't notice the student sitting three desks to his left.

-

Chenle realised in early May that he never studied his fellow classmates. He was always caught up on what was happening in the front of the classroom or the familiar outdoor surroundings. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the trees as their leaves turned from cool shades of colours to warm. He enjoyed watching them shrivel up when cold weather took over the soothing coolness of Autumn.

And on May seventh, Chenle is interrupted from gazing at the clouds through a window by Wong Yukhei.

-

The first thing Chenle learns is that Yukhei loves to talk. He watches how his chapped lips move with a smile as he cracks awful jokes and makes weird gestures and sounds. Yukhei never used chapstick; he licked his lips starting from the bottom left, moving to the right and up to his upper lip, dragging his tongue from right to left before it retreated to his mouth. His sharp jawline easily became a double-chin when he tried to cheer Chenle up when he gets a not-so-great text from his mother. He never saw his eyebrows furrow in frustration or droop from sadness. 

He quickly learns that Yukhei is a flirt. His gaze never fails to change from calm and collected to bold and witty. His brown iris' darted back and forth, up and down, taking in the appearance of the girl or boy that he found highly attractive. He ran his fingers through his hair (which there was no point to since it always bounced back into place) and bit his bottom lip lightly before catching the attention of his victim and sending them a suggestive gaze. His facial features towards Chenle were always laid-back until May eighteenth.

Thick chapped lips stretched up into a wide smile turned into smooth, plush lips with a small shy smile. The cheerful glint in his eyes started to become a worried one whenever Chenle misplaced his foot when Yukhei offered to walk him home. He stopped licking his lips, only to suck the bottom one in for a moment before letting it out and biting down on it hard whenever he stuttered over his words. 

Chenle knew that Yukhei liked him before the latter realised it himself.

-

Summer vacation comes along and Chenle, unexpectedly, brings himself over to Yukhei's house and asks him out on a date.

The once shy parting of his lips to speak became tightly pressed shut as the elder hugged him tightly as he nodded happily.

-

Their relationship didn't work out.

-

At the beginning of the next school year, Yukhei's last year in school, Chenle gradually stopped observing his surrounds, choosing to focus on watching Yukhei from a safe distance. His ex's smile ceased into a firm straight line. His eyebrows stayed furrowed in something that wasn't anger or frustration, and his eyes became cold. Chenle watched as Yukhei gradually stopped showing up to his classes, and soon enough, he stopped showing up to school. 

Chenle knew something was wrong when Yukhei showed up at his apartment door with a chilling blank expression with his hands shoved into his pockets.

He didn't notice that something was wrong with Yukhei at the time.

Chenle, one to never regret anything, began to regret letting his observant tendencies slip out of his fingers and into the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w e l l  
> this was bullshit
> 
> anywho the first chapter will be up soon whenever i find a safe place to plan this mess
> 
> also i should probably mention that i'll always third person omniscient, but i'll be moving around from character to character


End file.
